Little Girl
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Why are you crying? x TOM RIDDLE/GINNY WEASLEY, para o projeto Batalha da Câmara. Sessão Gin'n'Tonic do fórum 6vparavocê. Presente para Karla Kollynew x


**Sumário: **Why are you crying?

**Harry Potter não me pertence.**

**Essa fanfic não foi betada, então perdoe os erros.**

**Presente para Kollynew, porque ela merece.

* * *

  
**

**Little Girl

* * *

**

_Little girl, little girl _  
_Why are you crying? _  
_Inside your restless soul your heart is dying. _  
_Little one, little one _  
_Your soul is purging _  
_Of love and razor blades _  
_Your blood is surging_

Green Day, "¿Viva La Gloria? (Little Girl)"_

* * *

_

Ela sabe que é ele. Ela simplesmente sabe. Ele está fazendo essas coisas com ela; ele a está fazendo esquecer, fazendo-a acordar com manchas vermelhas de tinta_sangue_ nas mãos, fazendo-a ter penas de galo nas roupas e fazendo-a sonhar com coisas ruins e com cobras que matam pelo olhar.

_Ginny, você está sendo desconexa_, ele escreve, rápido, quase rindo. Ela pode ouvir a risada dele, mesmo que nunca tenha ouvido sua voz, e então percebe que o som da risada é sombria, é triste e é desdenhosa. Um lado de Tom que ela nunca viu e preferia não ter visto.

_Desconexa_. Ele quer dizer _boba_. Desconexa e boba não tem nada a ver; são palavras diferentes com significados diferentes. Mas ela sabe que é o que ele quer dizer – no dicionário de Tom é a mesma coisa, porque ele é bonzinho demais para dizer que ela é boba com essas exatas palavras

(_ela é o dicionário dele. O único e último contato de Tom com o mundo_

por enquanto)

e é isso o que dói. O fato de ele a achar tão criança – por mais que ele nunca diga isso, por mais que ele minta quanto a isso – que ela talvez não vá agüentar uma crítica, ou um xingamento.

Seus dedos tremem quando ela sabe que é verdade. E então Ginny vira a página de outro livro sobre Voldemort, pesquisando sobre Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado para Tom, porque ele pediu, porque ele tem curiosidade.

Anota as coisas novas que encontra. As teorias, as idéias do homem que assusta tanto, mesmo depois de morto. E então, Ginny pára, arregala os olhos e relê tudo o que anotou.

Tudo, _tudo_ o que escreveu parece muito semelhante com o que Tom lhe dissera, certa vez. Ou certas vezes. Ou sempre. As discussões que eles têm antes de ela ir dormir – e que dura a noite toda, se ele deixar – são sempre sobre isso e tudo o que estava escrito ali naqueles livros... Foi o que Tom lhe disse.

Sua mente sussurra coisas, e ela não sabe se são boas.

_Tom é Voldemort_, ela ouve. E balança a cabeça, e nega e diz que é apenas o seu inconsciente. Aquela parte que tem medo de Tom, medo da razão de ele só viver no diário, medo do que ele diz, medo do que ele pode causar ou está causando nela. Só porque ele tem idéias em comum com aquele homem que assusta tanto seus pais, _não quer dizer_ que eles sejam os mesmo.

Sim, ela diz a si mesma, é a só a droga de uma proteção mental. Talvez Tom tivesse sido criado assim e por isso acabou tendo as mesmas idéias que ele, como aquele menino Malfoy. Talvez ele até tivesse sido um seguidor de Você-Sabe-Quem, mas o Tom do diário não é o Tom do mundo em que ela vive – provavelmente não –, então ele não saberia dizer o que ocorreu com ele no futuro, certo?

Certo.

_Tom ser Voldemort_, ela murmurou em sua cabeça, contrariando a vozinha assustada, _seria uma ironia muito cruel, não acha? E impossível. Deus não faria uma coisa dessas com ninguém. _Ninguém.

**X**

Deus é cruel.

É a primeira coisa que Ginny pensa quando o Diretor Dumbledore lhe explica o que aconteceu. Um fragmento de Você-Sabe-Quem preso naquele diário; uma coisa maldita e má. Magia negra. Alguém colocou o diário entre seus livros, de propósito. Não foi sua culpa. Você só estava sendo usada. Ele sempre foi uma pessoa cativante e convincente, eu sei. Poderia ser qualquer um. Poderia até ser eu.

Ginny olha para suas mãos, muito pálidas e fracas, e percebe que as lágrimas estão molhando-as. Dumbledore lhe empurra alguns lencinhos, mas ela apenas balança a cabeça, preferindo deixar as lágrimas caírem.

- Às vezes é melhor mesmo – ele começa, levantando-se e sorrindo bondosamente – deixar as lágrimas caírem. Faz bem. E pode curar, também.

_Você é tão boba, Ginny_, é o que diz a si mesma em pensamento, porque existe um bolo na sua garganta e ela não consegue falar algo que não seja soluços.

Mas você não é boba, Ginny.

Você é apenas desconexa.

* * *

**N/A.: **_Deus é cruel_ é uma homenagem a Desespero. Livro do Stephen King que eu _enfim_ terminei. Ótimo livro, um pouco monótono, e quase me faz querer acreditar em deus para ver se ele realmente responde, e se ele é tão legal quanto nesse livro.

Enfim, deus não é a personagem dessa fic.

Era para ser uma _drabble_, mas prefiro que não seja. Gostei de como a escrevi, gostei de como a desenvolvi e, é, gostei da fanfic. Se eu for dar para alguém, que seja para Kollynew, por ter criado a Batalha da Câmara. O jogo mais legal que tem, e a razão dessa fic, e porque ela quotou _calor_ na linda parte de quotes da TG, e falou que eu precisava fazer uma continuação. Pretendo fazê-la, apenas para deixá-la feliz, mas acho que ela merecia uma fanfic antes, como garantia se aquela ficar ruim.

Ah, e a música do Green Day realmente inspirou essa fanfic. Eu li a letra e pensei nisso daqui. E enfiei um pouco de eu-amo-King porque eu amo o SK.

**Reviews! E se apenas favoritar, sem deixar um mísero comentário, eu mando PM :)  
**

**Batalha da Câmara: ****Escreva uma drabble baseada em uma música - 10 Pontos**


End file.
